


Wrong Forever

by orphan_account



Series: Forever and Always [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Signe's forced to lie to save herself from a monster who loves her.





	Wrong Forever

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm not really sure where I got the idea for this, it just kinda happened. Please enjoy

“I love you.” 

Signe fights the urge to shudder, and tries her best to return the loving gaze she’s receiving. She doesn’t think about how much she misses the man she loved, she doesn’t think about how much she wants to maim the man in front of her, and she definitely doesn’t think about how her own life is on the line. She just reminds herself to lie, despite every fiber of her being telling her to tell the truth. “I love you, too.” 

“Do you really?” Anti tilts his head to the side, a threatening yet curious glimmer in his neon green eyes. He’s suppressing a grin, instead choosing to bite on his lip, which is already bleeding. Blood drips down his chin, a stark contrast against his pale skin.  

“I do.” She’s grateful to whoever is above that her voice remains steady. Every instinct in her body is telling her to flee, to never look back at this  _ thing  _ impersonating the man she loved; but she can’t. She has to stay, to try and fight for her beloved, for Jack. “Forever and always, right?” 

Anti lets a grin stretch his lips, causing his bottom one to split slightly in the center. She can’t remember the last time Jack’s lips weren’t bitten until they bled; it’d become a habit for him, one he would carry out every day until the trash would be littered with blood-stained tissues. 

“Forever and always,” He murmurs, finding previously-meaningless words to suddenly become his entire world. He wanted to hear her say them everyday, no matter what. He would kill an unnecessary amount of people, just to hear her say those three words to him. He reaches up to touch her curly hair, outstretched fingers hesitating just barely. 

Signe can’t help the shudder that manages to escape, but it’s so minute that he doesn’t notice. She becomes acutely aware of every sensation as his fingers intertwine themselves in her hair, wrapping themselves around the brown locks. 

“You’re so beautiful…” He whispers, meeting her gaze once more. “We’re going to be happy together, yeah? Even more than you were with  _ him. _ ” He grits his teeth on the last word, while her heart flutters at the mention of Jack. 

She manages a small smile, and an even smaller nod. “We’ll be happy,” She lies, wanting to cry at her promise. This was never supposed to happen to them; they were supposed to grow old together, her and Jack, not her and Anti. Jack was in control, at least so she thought. 

Anti brings her in for a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She links her own arms around his torso, and buries her face into his shoulder, grateful for the opportunity to hide her face. 

“Forever and always,” He murmurs once more, more like a sigh, as if he breathes the words. 

“Forever and always,” She echoes, finding that there is no such action more devastating than being forced to utter the same words, once the epitome of her love, to the wrong man. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
